


99 Problems and Logan Is One

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster Gays, High School AU, Logan tutors Remus, M/M, Some Swearing, logan is surprisingly smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus has a crush on his math tutor, and decides to get a date with him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. Part 1

Remus has a problem. Well actually, he had multiple problems, and most of them came in the form of algebra ones.   
The only problem that wasn’t algebra was named Logan Croft, and he was Remus’s biggest problem.   
Remus had a giant crush in Logan ever since freshman year. The crush was about the size of a blue whale’s heart, which was so big a child could swim through the veins. Which was to say, his problem was gigantic. But it had never been very important. That is, until Logan had signed up to tutor Remus in algebra.   
Remus was never the romantic, never the charmer, never the even remotely date-able person. That was all his brother, Roman.   
And Remus absolutely refused to ask Roman for help.  
Despite being what most people nicknamed a “trash goblin”, Remus had some pride, and he refused to let what remained of it go by asking his brother for help in romance. Of course, Roman had known about Logan. Of course he had, being the romantic one and all, and Remus being the certified disaster gay that he was.   
And of course, Remus was daydreaming about Logan instead of paying any attention to whatever his English teacher was droning on about. At the beginning of the lesson it sounded like communism, but now his teacher was talking about some old book, not remotely related to communism, steering away from that topic, not even knowing why the discussion was started.   
A while later, the bell rang, and English, being his last period, Remus caught sight of Virgil walking to the bus as he usually did. Remus ran up behind his purple-haired friend and jumped on his back, their usual chaotic greeting.   
“Remus, shouldn’t you be staring at Logan right now?” Virgil smirked, also knowing about his problematic crush on his math tutor.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Remus turned red. He normally had zero shame, but when it came to actually wanting someone to like him (or at the very least, tolerate him), Remus became much less of a chaotic trash-bastard, another nickname Virgil had gleefully bestowed upon the Prince brother.   
“But I figured right before I must suffer through his terribly beautiful eyes,” Remus collapsed onto Virgil in a dramatic faint. “I can tell you that since there’s always a pregnant person in the world, the average number of human skeletons in a body is always higher than one.”  
“I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. Fuck you,” Virgil sighed, used to Remus’s terrible-but-true revelations. Remus just laughed.   
“Dude, I need to catch my bus. Have fun dreaming about Logan,” Virgil teased.   
“What do I even say?! He’s too fucking handsome!”  
“I dunno man, just flirt or whatever. But whatever you do, don’t tell him the thing with the pregnant people. I hated that.”   
“Okay, okay! But like, what do I say? Or do I not say anything at all? Virgil, tell me something!” Remus pleaded, not wanting to face his crush without some kind of pickup line or compliment.   
“I don’t know! Just be yourself. Isn’t that what everyone says? Now I gotta go catch my bus, I don’t want to have to wind up sharing a seat!” Virgil walked towards his bus, slipping on his purple headphones and disappearing into the crowd of his fellow seniors.   
Fuck, Remus muttered under his breath, left without a single source of good information.   
Remus might be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid.   
He wasn’t going into a room by himself with his crush again- not after last week, when things happened that even Remus would prefer not to speak about. Readying himself to lose the very last bit of pride he had left- other than his gay pride, because he had all of it- he texted his brother. 

Remus: 1st of all, fuck you. 2, how tf do you get a boyfriend????  
Prince of Thots: idk ask Logan out somewhere  
Remus: Is that how you got with Patton??  
Prince of Thots: i mean yea. That’s how most people get together. 

Well, that was a lot of help, Remus sighed, heading back into the math hallway to meet Logan. Remus threw his backpack on the floor next to his desk and waited for Logan to start.   
Logan was reading a book, as usual. What was unusual is that Remus had actually talked about that book last tutoring session- Eldritch Tales, a compilation of some of H.P. Lovecraft’s most famous short stories. Despite some people in school firmly believing that Remus was completely illiterate, Remus loved authors like Edgar Allen Poe, H.P. Lovecraft, and Stephen King, all of which he considered to be the best authors of scary stories in human history.   
“Greetings, Remus. How far are you on your algebra review?” Logan asked, putting a bookmark on his page and closing the book.   
Remus cursed under his breath, as he had completely forgot there was a review, or even a test on Friday, which was in three days.   
Logan must have heard Remus swearing, and knew what that meant, because Logan just quietly sighed. “Remus, I’m trying to get more NHS credits by tutoring you, and I’m actually trying to help you. If you wind up failing math, I don’t get my credits. So please, try to take this seriously.”  
Remus, for once, didn’t have a sarcastic remark to reply with, trying his best to have Logan at least tolerate him, so Remus just nodded and started on the review, asking Logan a few questions about the math.   
The allotted hour had passed, and Remus got up to leave with a slightly better understanding of how to simplify polynomial equations and a sudden burst of confidence.   
“Hey, Logan,” Remus said.   
Logan looked up from the book he had already opened again.   
“Do you want to make a deal? If I get an A on the test, will you go on a date with me?”   
Logan looked like he had not expected to answer a question like that one, as he turned red and stuttered a little bit while busying himself by adjusting his blue tie that he wore all the time, and Remus briefly wondered if Logan even showered with the tie on, causing himself to smirk despite the dread settling in his stomach.   
What if Logan just laughed at him and said that he never wanted to even look at Remus again? What if Logan just said no and acted like nothing had happened? Remus didn’t know which one was worse.   
“I- well- alright then,” Logan answered.   
Remus smiled and walked out the door, and waited until Logan was out of hearing range before he shouted, “FUCK YEAH!”


	2. Part 2

Since Remus had actually worked up the nerve to ask Logan out on a bet relying on his idiotic gay self succeeding in math class, it was quite easy to see that he was stressed throughout the entire day of the math test, bouncing his leg throughout history, chemistry, lunch, German, and band, until it was finally fifth period.  
Math.   
The class that would decide his fate with Logan.   
And the class he was just too damn gay to do.   
Remus briefly considered just skipping the test and then finding a way to hack into the teacher’s grading system and giving himself an A, but he figured that it would be too much trouble and not enough payout. But it was a good plan at the time.   
Remus took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of swears under his breath before we walked into the math classroom, where the desks were aligned in rows with scantrons on each desk.   
Whispering one last ‘fuck’ under his breath (his math teacher had told him to ‘stop using such language,’ and Remus had never paid attention to his teacher until today, when he was doing anything to get a few extra points or leniency) before taking his seat and pulling out a pencil.   
A few minutes later, the teacher passed out the tests and Remus stared at the numbers, the bane of his existence. Remus picked up his pencil and started on the test, hoping that he knew what he was doing, bouncing his leg through the whole test. That’s what he did when he was worried- bounce his leg, spin his pencil, tap his fingers on the desk.

The following Monday, the teacher handed out tests.   
Remus held his breath as the teacher approached him.   
A paper landed on his desk and Remus flipped it over, scribbling a message to show Logan during tutoring after school. 

Remus practically sprinted out of English to the tutoring room with Logan, and for once, he arrived before his bespectacled crush. Remus took his normal desk and took out the test as Logan walked in, obviously surprised to see Remus already sitting down.   
“Hey, specs,” Remus said, sliding his test to Logan.   
Logan picked it up and started to turn pages before he saw what Remus had written on it next to his score of 95.   
‘Friday at 6?’  
Remus enjoyed watching Logan’s face turn from his normal skin tone, to light pink, and finally to a deep red.   
Remus rested his head in the palm of his hand while he waited for Logan to stop stuttering.   
“Y-yes, of course. Friday would be- pleasant. Thank you, Remus. I-er, I see the tutoring has paid off.”  
Remus noticed that Logan’s hands went to his tie again- it must be a nervous habit of Logan’s. Remus felt quite flattered that he made Logan nervous.   
Everything had gone according to plan. Now all Remus had to do was wait until Friday, which was hard enough to do when he wasn’t waiting for a date with his longtime crush. 

-timeskip because I don't want to write more school-

After school Friday, Remus practically sprinted at what heeded to be the speed of light to where Roman stood with his boyfriend, Patton.   
“Roman, get our head out of Patton and start the car! You’re driving now because I’m using the car later!” Remus shouted from halfway across the crowded parking lot. Despite the crowd, Roman and Patton heard him anyways and they both glared in his direction.   
Remus ran up to the couple, shouted a quick hello to Patton, and slid into the passenger seat. He watched as Roman and Patton kissed goodbye and his twin walked over to the driver’s seat as Patton waved.   
“So, what time are you and Logan going out?” Roman grinned.   
“Six. Hurry up hurry up! I wanna go home before I go to dinner!”  
“I hope you’re actually going to take a shower beforehand,” Roman laughed.   
“Of course I am! And, uh,” Remus asked with a rare lack of confidence. “What should I wear?”  
Roman laughed. “Oh, I’ll teach you everything I know about datewear!”

After Remus and Roman got home and their mother fawned over Remus going on a date that night, the brothers went upstairs and into Remus’s room to pick out clothes. Almost everything Remus owned was either black, green, ripped, or all three.   
Roman piled his armful of meticulously kept beauty products onto Remus’s unmade bed and started to look through Remus’s closet.   
“Okay, Remus, go take a shower. Use this shampoo and conditioner, and make sure to let the conditioner set in your hair for at least five minutes, but no more than then,” Roman pointed at various bottles laid out on the bed. “Use the blue shampoo if your hair is dry or dull, and use the green one if you have a dry scalp. The conditioner in mint scented, so at least your hair will smell nice. Remember that you can never use too much conditioner, but I think you should use what you can fit in the palm of your hand.”  
Remus had no idea that Roman had so many different bottles of product just for hair, and to be honest, didn't even know that many types of hair product existed until now.   
Roman pulled out a black dress shirt Remus had forgotten about from where it lay in the depths of his closet, somehow on a hanger.   
Roman continued to instruct Remus on body wash, deodorant, and even makeup. 

After Roman had approved Remus’s hair and outfit, their parents taking a million pictures and gushing over how handsome Remus looked, he was finally able to take the car and drive to Logan’s house.  
He rang the doorbell and, not knowing what to do with his hands while he waited for someone to answer the door, started fiddling with the tie Roman had insisted he wear. Now he could see why Logan did it- it was a very useful thing to fidget with.   
After what seemed like an awkward eternity, Logan’s mother answered the door.   
“H-hello,” Remus internally cursed himself. Stop stuttering! He had to make a good impression! “Ma’am. I’m Remus, and uh-“   
“Oh, Remus! I’ve heard so much about you! Come in!” Logan’s mother smiled.   
Remus followed her inside, sitting down on the couch Logan’s mother insisted he have a seat on while he waited for Logan.   
Logan’s mother happily talked to Remus until Logan emerged from the hallway.   
Suddenly all of Remus’s calmness vanished as he took in Logan.   
“Uh, hi.” Remus mentally slapped himself.   
“Hello, Remus,” Logan replied, just as embarrassed.   
“You boys have fun! Logan, text me when you’re on your way back!” Logan’s mother said, ushering them out the door.   
They got into Remus’s car and drove to dinner, only talking after they both worked up the nerve to speak.   
“So, uh, I saw you reading Lovecraft. What’s your favorite story so far?” Remus asked, hoping to start a conversation with Logan.   
“I am currently reading the story about the family with the curse. Where all the men die on their birthdays.”   
“Oh!” Remus laughed. He knew Logan would be extremely confused by the end, as Remus had also been. But really, everything Lovecraft wrote was absolutely crazy. But that was what happened when people put crack cocaine in literally everything in the twentieth century.   
“I quite enjoyed the one about the dreams. What was it called, again? The one where the man worked at the rehabilitation hospital for psychopaths.”  
“Oh! That’s one of my favorites! Beyond The Wall of Sleep!”  
“Yes! It was quite fascinating how Lovecraft described all the psychological aspects of the story, especially considering that in the beginning of the twenty-first century the medical procedures were far less advanced- or even sanitary- than they are today.”   
Remus smiled. Logan actually liked something that Remus did?   
They continued talking about Lovecraft and other short stories they had read until it was late and they were almost the only ones left in the restaurant.   
Remus paid for dinner and they walked out, not quite holding hands but hands touching as they left the parking lot. Remus drove Logan home as they talked some more in the car, this time shifting to Edgar Allen Poe and some Greek mythology.  
Remus loved it because it was so weird- The Tell Tale Heart, The Murders in the Rue Morgue- they were all delightfully odd, with beating hearts hidden in the floorboards and people going missing in the morgue. Logan loved them because they were classics, and he believed that any classic was worth his time.   
When they arrived at Logan’s house, Logan leaned across the middle arm rest of the car and shyly kissed Remus on the cheek.  
“Thank you. That was fun,” Logan said, smiling.   
Remus was met with a loss of words, which was quite rare for him. He almost always had a comeback or odd fact, but he was now rendered speechless but such a small act. Logan grinned, sitting back in his seat.   
“I think I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Logan said after a second.  
“What?” Remus replied, because he was very smooth when talking to cute guys.   
“I’ve liked you for a while now, I believe. I have never been great with talk about- feelings. But I really, really like you, Remus. I enjoyed tonight’s outing. Would you like to do that again sometime?”  
Remus blinked. Was Logan asking him out again? Had Logan really enjoyed being with him that much?  
“I’d love to!” Remus replied, ecstatic.   
“Great,” Logan smiled back. “I’ll see you on Monday?”  
“Yeah. I’ll text you!”  
Once he had dropped Logan off at his house, Remus let out a sigh and realized that he was probably smiling like an idiot. But Logan was so nice, and smart, and cute, and- and Remus was so gay. So fucking gay for Logan. He laughed, surprised that he had gotten through talking to Logan without turning into what he imagined would be a melted puddle of rainbows. Kind of the Elphaba from Wicked, but instead of water that melted him, it was Logan.   
Remus usually hated Mondays, but now he couldn’t wait to see Logan again!  
Remus drove home and, since everyone else was already asleep, Remus collapsed into his bed with a grin on his face.


End file.
